In recent years, discharge lamps have begun to be used as head lamps in automobiles. Like conventional lamps, such discharge lamps are accommodated in a socket connector and electrically connected with electrical terminals inside the housing of the socket connector. One example of such a socket connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 5-68088. When the use of lamps of this type is considered, one important point to keep in mind is that a high voltage of approximately 20,000 V is required in order to initiate the discharge of the lamp when the lamp is switched on. Accordingly, the wires which are connected to the electrical terminals of the socket connector are connected to an electrical circuit device which includes a transformer and electrical wires that lead out from the circuit device.
It is necessary to consider the following two points in order to realize electrical wiring which connects such a socket connector and circuit device. First of all, the socket connector requires electrical terminals which include female contact sections that are connected to the discharge lamp. Secondly, the electrical circuit device, including the electrical wires, must be subjected to a potting treatment by means of a resin. The latter treatment is performed in order to insure the safety of the circuit, acts to prevent unintentional discharge and provides waterproofing.
However, it is difficult to increase the reliability of the connection with the discharge lamp while satisfying both of the requirements described above. The reason for this is that the electrical terminals that terminate the wires are heated to a temperature of approximately 200 degrees in the process of the potting treatment, so that there is a danger that the spring characteristics of the female contact sections will decrease.